The Gates of Bliss Unbar'd
by pearypie
Summary: She's been waiting for this day for centuries. (And in the pale dawn of morning, Usagi sheds all pretense of Neo-Queen Serenity to seek out the man she's loved all along.)


Crystal Tokyo glittered, illuminated by the pale phosphorus light of morning, took on an ethereal glow—its peace was undisturbed, its tranquility, natural. And in the glimmering pale blue castle that rested on a pedestal high above the common citizen, Neo-Queen Serenity sat on a white marble ledge by her open window, eyes gazing up at the stars above them. It was almost dawn and the silence overwhelmed; yet above all of them was the delphinium sky, diamond stars faint but shining in the light blue heavens.

 _Seiya._

It'd been years—a century—since Neo-Queen Serenity had uttered that name out loud. Sometimes, she wondered about the foreign Starlights of Kinmoku—she dreamt that they were happy on their planet, protecting their princess and their people. The rebuilding…by now, the rebuilding ought to be finished. Completed at long last. The last letter Seiya ever sent her had been filled with hope and tender affection, written so sweetly to his precious Odango— _and perhaps, by two years time, you can come to Kinmoku and see everything we've created. You are always on the forefront of my mind…I convinced the princess that a separate guest wing was needed. She thought it amusing. Yaten called it superfluous (though he didn't put up too much of a fight), but Taiki understood._

It'd been the last letter Usagi was allowed to receive before the Outer Senshi had put a stop to it all. Sailor Pluto discovered their clandestine correspondence (how she did, Usagi will never know) and insisted that as ruler of Crystal Tokyo, she put aside foolish fancy and childhood ardor at long last. She was married, the elegant Time Guardian reminded oh-so-cleverly, to King Endymion—Mamoru—the prince she had loved for _centuries_ , since the last days of the Moon Kingdom.

But that had been Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity of the sweet smiles and calm grace. That had been Princess Serenity of the literary prose and genteel manner; the fabled moon princess. She was (no one could deny) the perfect match for Endymion, her beloved suitor who traveled through space and time to be with her. And though Usagi had been reincarnated in the very image of Serenity herself—even though some part of her _was_ Princess Serenity—she was, in her entirety, Usagi. Vibrant, high-spirited Usagi of the loving heart and childish charm. The cheeky, blonde haired little girl who ate too much, laughed too loudly, and was always just a tad too impulsive.

Mamoru must have grown to realize this truth as well—but it was too late. By the time he had become cognizant of this separation of self, they had already wed and he was as much bound to earth as she was bound to destiny. It was why Usagi did not protest when he took Setsuna as a lover. Why she did not fight and fuss and refuse for who was she to separate two people in love? Usagi remembered the mournful look the Time Guardian had given her—pleading with Usagi to understand and _yes,_ understand she did.

Though Setsuna and the Outer Senshi had deprived her of Seiya, Usagi's heart was too pure and good to ever be so spiteful.

Perhaps that's why it was so hard to say goodbye.

In the years that followed Crystal Tokyo's creation, Usagi had overseen Small Lady's training. She saw that her daughter learned from the pragmatic and fierce Rei; the strong and tactful Makoto; the clever and intelligent Ami; the loving and ebullient Minako. She sent letters to Seiya—letter after letter after letter—until Pluto put a stop to it all. She had said that this was for the good of Crystal Tokyo but Usagi saw that Crystal Tokyo itself was a revelation built on love and acceptance. For the first time in her life, Usagi had discerned something the Outer Senshi had missed.

For a city of new hope and profound understanding, there must be a monarch of that nature.

Usagi's love and understanding had been bound to two people—neither of them her husband. The first was her daughter—dear, sweet Small Lady who she loved with all her heart. The second was Seiya Kou—the audacious, passionate, hardheaded leader of the Starlights.

After giving heart, blood, and self to the creation of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity would leave this inheritance to be governed by her own dear darling. By Chibiusa. _Neo-Queen Chibiusa._

Tilting her head up again, Usagi caught the faint glimmer of a burning red star—one that seemed to shine just for her. With a smile on her face, she retreated into her bedroom again and gazed at her belongings—the cloud-soft white silk bed, the moon and star mosaic ceiling, the vanity made of snowy marble…it would all belong to Chibiusa come the dawn. And dawn was just minutes away.

She had written letters to Rei and Makoto explaining her actions, begging them to relay her word to Mamoru and Setsuna. For Haruka—the sailor senshi who loved her best of all—Usagi had left behind a journal of thoughts, things only Sailor Uranus would ever be able to understand.

A soft giggle escaped Usagi's lips as she recalled Ami and Minako's stunned expressions— _go on to Kinmoku. I shall see you soon._

Closing her eyes, Usagi bid Crystal Tokyo a final farewell.

 _I'm coming Seiya._

* * *

When the final rays of gold silk dawn broke, illuminating Crystal Tokyo with an aureate glow, King Endymion discovered his wife—and two sailor senshi—gone.

* * *

On Kinmoku, Seiya Kou held and kissed the woman he thought he'd lost with such fierce passion and wholehearted love that it was as if they'd never parted.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to make this angsty and sad but then I thought, screw it. Seiya and Usagi need some love and affection! I always liked the pairing; it seemed a lot more genuine and true than the relationship between Mamoru and Usagi. (Which was basically just the typical sneering, older hottie being chased by a loving young girl he didn't really care about until magically, by some artificial fate, they were forced together into an unbalanced romance that seemed far too cliche and underwhelming. I don't necessarily hate the pairing but I do find it a bit forced and somewhat involuntary.)

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
